Conventionally, creation of a single stereoscopic combined image by laterally arranging two parallax images (a right view-point image and a left view-point image) has been performed, on the basis of methods such as a so-called parallel method and a so-called cross method. It is possible to perform stereoscopic viewing by viewing, with both eyes, the stereoscopic combined image displayed on a display or the stereoscopic combined image which has been printed out (refer to Patent Document 1).
Patent Document 1: JP-A No. 2005-78424